Blood is love
by Pebblesandstones101
Summary: He loved her, she loved him, but was it enough? rated m just in case


Chapter one  
"caroline?!" Elena called, snapping Caroline back to reality. "Huh?" she mumbeled in reply.

"I said are you going to answer that?" Elena and Caroline simutaioniously looked at her cell.

"Umm no, its just my mobile network calling, probably tyring to get me upgrade of somer, they'll call back later" she lied. Elena looked at her suspiciously.

"So what are you wearing for the 60's school dance?" Caroline asked tyring to distract Elena and fortunatley it worked. Caroline's phone buzzed she looked down to see she had a voicemail. She knew who it was from; she knew who had just rung her too even though the id was unknown and she knew why he was calling. Whilst Elena was mumbling about 'salvatore issues' she quickly deleted the voicemail without even listening to it. She had zero interest in whatever it said. Caroline turned her attention back to whatever Elena was talking about - now trying to distract herself from all the anxiety which was trying to creep back into her head. "So now Damon and Stefan are back to hating eachother and once again im stuck in the middle" she moaned.

" I mean Damon's being well.. Damon." Caroline nodded in agreement. "He knows Bonnie isnt strong enough to fight Klaus and yet he continues to push her. We all know Bonnie cant kill him, eurghh! he's so frustating.  
"Oh yeah about Klaus, any news?" Caroline inquired.  
"Nope but im pretty sure there will be soon , hasent he contacted you?"

"Nope" Caroline answered a little to quickly. But infact he had or atleast tired to . Everyday, twice a day. She hadnt spoken to him since she'd arrived in Mystic falls a month ago. He'd voicemail her threatening her firends if she continued to dodge him, text her telling her how much he 'loved' her and she knew for sure that he'd sent some of his stupid vampire compelled army to watch over her. She was so drained from all this, she missed him like hell but no-one would ever know that. When Caroline arrived back to her rented apartment her mobile went off again, she rolled her eyes. She was so sick of this, i should tell him were to stick it she thought. Her thumb hovered over the green button for a few seconds before she did the unthinkable and pressed it.

"Caroline...fianlly. Why have you been ignoring my calls." He questioned his tone slightly aggressive. She tried to ignore the feeling of how good it felt to hear his gorgeous british accen..FOCOUS CAROLINE! she instructed herself.

"Hmm..let me think".."Because maybe I didnt want to talk to you." DURR!  
He ignored her sarcasm "Do tell why you decided to go to mystic falls of all places?" She scoffed loud enough for him to hear.

"I dont have to answer to you anymore Klaus" Klaus growled, he hated when she called him that and she knew he did, she was pushing his buttons.

"I miss you" he whispered. Caroline Sighed. She did too but she wouldnt admit that, couldnt admit that not after what he was planning.

"Well you made your bed now lie in it." She huffed. "I didnt make any bloody bed Caroline" He yelled. "You Left!" She closed her eyes. Yes she had left but she had good reason.

2 months 14days ago

"Nik please dont do this." she pleaded. He played with her hair while she had yet another 'fit' about Stefan bloody Salvatore of all people. "Caroline we've been through this love. I waited over 1000years for this. And now i have you in my life, I have bigger reason to do this. "he claimed. She threw her hands up in the air.

"You cant do this not to Stefan or Elena. He loves her Nik. After over two century alone he's found someone. Im begging you dont do this" She tired again.

"Dont get your pretty little head caught up in Stefan Salvatores problems. He'll get over it he's a big boy." Eurgh she thought asif she'd married this douche.

"But i thought I was enough" Her anxiety took over. "You promised me you wouldnt get bored of me. I thought you loved me." And it was true he had promised her, she knew he'd tire of her evantually she thought. She stormed to the overly large bedroom that was attached to there bedroom. Nik followed her with concerened eyes.

"Caroline I do love you why cant you see that, I doing this all for you!" He told her truthfully whilst wiping away her tears away with his hand. She pushed him away as she realised what he had just said. "FOR ME?! FOR ME?!" she yelled. OH SHIT thought klaus, she is freaking mad.  
"How is this for me? Why would I want my bestfriends girlfriend killed. Infact why would I want some stupid hybrids around anyway. Klaus let out a frustated growl, she was not letting this one go. His brothers had picked the perfect night to go out.

"You know why? I lived over 800years without you. I couldnt live one more year without you in it. So thats why I need to protect you. Please sweetheart let this go"

"Nik nothings going to happen to me or your siblings or you. I cant.." She struggled to end this sentence. "If you choose to go ahead with breaking the curse I cant be on your side Nik" She refused to look at him afraid of what his expression could be. "I would rather you be angry with me for a month or so than live a life without you in it. I love you Caroline thats why im doing this." She growled in frustation.  
"Just go I need to be alone. Please" she whispered.

"Just know Caroline im doing this because I love you." Caroline listened to hear Klaus Stomp downstairs and tell a compelled vampire to watch out for her. She waited till she heard him slam the door shut before she huddled on the floor and sobbed loudly. Klaus had made his Choice, she knew what she had to do.

Present day

"You know i left for good reason Klaus. It was me or the hybrids, you chose them." She argued.  
"No! I didnt, you know i'd pick you anyday and cant you see I have. You need to be protecte.."  
"No!" Caroline cut in. "I'd loose my bestfirend for this, he helped me at my worst Klaus. I cant let him down when he needs me the most. And i dont need to be protected, im a vampire"  
She really doesnt understand Klaus thought. "Well what if I need you! You chose Stefan over me!" She cringed.  
"It was the right thing to do!" BEEEP. Line dead.

Klaus missed her so much and he needed her. She was to good for him, everyone knew that. He should leave her alone, she deserved so much more. But he was far to selfish for that. Yeah currently she 'hated' him but he could fix that, he has forever to make it up to her.  
"Samuel!" called Klaus. Sam was beside klaus in a instant. "Make sure everything is ready. Were leaving for Mystic falls tomorrow."

2 months 14days ago

Klaus walked through his newly bought manison in italy. Something was wrong, it was far to quiet. He ran upstairs to his and Carolines room and found no trace of her. Except her wedding ring placed on the bedside table.


End file.
